Comfort
by DENA2
Summary: This story takes place after the S.F., Colin's dead and now Amy looks to Ephram for comfort now more than ever. That comfort will soon turn into something both teenagers don't need now ...........A baby! Please R&R!!! ***COMPLETE!!***
1. The News

Chapter 1  
  
Dr. Brown walks into the waiting room to find Colin's parents Mr. and Mrs. Hart,   
  
Dr. and Mrs. Abbott, Bright Abbott, Amy Abbott, and his son Ephram Brown.  
  
Amy is the first one to see Dr. Brown. Right away she's starts asking how Colin is.  
  
Amy: "Dr. Brown is Colin OK? When can we see him?  
  
Dr. Brown: "I'm sorry Amy he didn't make it."  
  
Everyone in the room went numb and started to cry, but Amy wasn't crying in a huddle with the rest of her family and friends. She wasn't blinking and she was frozen solid.  
  
Dr. Brown starts to explain: "The surgery was going fine but then we had some complications and...." Doctor Brown had been interrupted by his son, Ephram.  
  
Ephram: "Dad, I think something wrong with Amy!"  
  
Both Dr. Brown and Dr. Abbott rushed over to see what was wrong with Amy.  
  
Dr. Brown went to go get a gurney while Doc Abbott diagnosed Amy as being in shock.  
  
Amy then went unconscious. Luckily Ephram was right behind her so he caught her before she hit the ground. Ephram with the help of Bright carried Amy over to the couch that was in the room. Doctor Brown is now back with the bed for Amy. Bright and Ephram pick Amy up and put her on the bed. Everyone walked behind the bed that contained Amy to a room the nurses had cleared out for her. They just had to wait for her to wake up.  
  
2 hours later Amy wakes up dazed and confused. Ephram was beside her bed reading a comic book.   
  
Amy: "Ephram, is that you?"  
  
Ephram: "Amy, your awake!"  
  
Amy: "What the hell happened?"  
  
Ephram: "You fainted in the waiting room."  
  
The memories of what happened 2 hours ago came back to Amy.  
  
Amy: "So it's true? Colin is..........." She couldn't bare to say it.  
  
Ephram: "I'm sorry, Amy."  
  
Amy was trying her best to hold back tears.  
  
Amy: "Where is everybody?"  
  
Ephram: "Your parents, your brother and the Hart's went down to the cafeteria to get something for you and them to eat, and my dad is um........ calling the mortuary."  
  
At these words Amy started to cry. Ephram went and sat down beside her on her bed.  
  
15 minutes later Amy was calmed down and she was lying on her bed with Ephram watching a romantic movie. A couple on the movie started to kiss and Ephram and Amy made eye contact. They both felt some kind of electricity between the two of them.   
  
They leaned in and............... To be continued HEHEHE  
  
This is my first fanfic so be kind. If you want more please review!!! 


	2. Back To Everwood

Chapter 2  
  
Ephram and Amy are leaning in even closer now.  
  
Then out of nowhere Bright walks in the room.  
  
Bright:"Amy, your up are you ok?'  
  
Bright looks at them suspiciously  
  
Bright: "Wait Amy were you gonna.........?"  
  
Bright is now pointing at Ephram looking as he was about to gag at the thought of them kissing.  
  
Bright: "Eeeewwwwww Amy gross."  
  
Amy: "Shut up Bright."  
  
Bright: "I gotta find a restroom I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Bright ran from the room running up and down the halls looking for a restroom to puke in.  
  
Amy and ephram burst out laughing.  
  
Dr. Brown walked in.  
  
Dr. Brown: "Hi Amy I see your up."  
  
Amy: "Yeah I'm felling alot better"  
  
Dr. Brown: "Good, So what was so funny?"  
  
Amy: "Bright's looking for a bathroom to hurl in."  
  
Dr. Brown: "What made him sick?"  
  
Amy and Ephram looked at each other. They both knew what the other one was thinking.  
  
Dr. Brown soon knew what made Bright sick.  
  
Dr. Brown: "Well I'm going to go see if I can find him."  
  
Dr. Brown: "I'll see you two later."  
  
Amy and Ephram together: "Bye."  
  
After Dr. Brown left they both sat staring at the wall for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
It had only been 20 minutes since Doc Brown left when Amy' Parents walked in.  
  
Dr. Abbott: "Amy, How are you feeling?"  
  
Amy: "Ok I guess."  
  
Dr. Abbott: "Well Bright's not feeling well so we're gonna take him home."  
  
Amy: "Ok I'll get my coat."  
  
Dr. Abbott: "Amy, your test aren't back yet we'll come back to get you in a couple of hours."  
  
Ephram Interuppted: "I'm sure me and my dad can give her a ride home."  
  
Amy: "Is that ok with you dad?"  
  
Dr. Abbott: "Um ............ Ok but don't let your father crash."  
  
Ephram: " I'm sure we won't."  
  
Dr. Abbott: "I'll see you in a little while Amy, good-bye purple haired boy."  
  
Amy: " It's Ephram dad, honestly you'd think you'd know it bye now."  
  
Dr. Abbott: " uh huh goodbye."  
  
Both: "Bye"  
  
Amy's parents and her brother left.  
  
A couple hours later Amy was ready to go. They all got in the Browns' SUV.  
  
Dr. Brown drove of cours and Amy and Ephram sat in the very back so they could talk out of earshot of Dr. Brown.  
  
They soon were back in Everwood. They dropped off Amy at her house and went home.   
  
It was so late that Dr. Brown decided to let Deliah sleep at Nina's.   
  
They were finally home after the one of the longest days of their lives.  
  
Dr. Brown: " So... Ephram do you wanna talk?"  
  
Ephram: " Do you really think this is the best time to work on our father/son relationship."  
  
Dr. Brown: "I mean what happened with you and Amy."  
  
Ephram: "No I would eat your cooking before I ever talked to you about Amy."  
  
Dr. Brown: "My cooking is not that bad."  
  
Ephram: "It taste like tar."  
  
Dr. Brown: "Whatever, come on tell me."  
  
Ephram: "NO, I'm going to bed. I have to get up early."  
  
Dr. Brown: "Why?"  
  
Ephram: "Dad we have to go to Colin's funeral."  
  
Dr. Brown: "Oh that's right."  
  
Ephram: " Night."  
  
Dr. Brown: "Good night son." 


	3. Sleeping Over

Authors Note: I was going to write a chapter on Colin's funeral but it made me cry so this chapter takes place  
  
3 months in the future. Thank you everyone for all my reviews. Keep them coming if you want me to continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gregory Smith. Yeow!!  
  
Chapter 3 Movies  
  
It's been 3 months since Colin died and Amy is finally starting to get over him.  
  
Ephram knew how much Amy loved Colin so he decided not to make hi move right away.   
  
He's got to try sometime though. Right?  
  
Ephram: "Dad, I'm going to the movies."  
  
Andy: "Be back before curfew."  
  
Ephram: "Ok see ya later."  
  
Ephram walks out of his house and over to Amy's. He knocks and Amy answers. He is speachless.  
  
Amy: "Hey Ham what's up?"  
  
Ephram: "I was getting ready to go to the movies and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"  
  
Amy: "Actually I just rented some. You wanna come in and watch them with me?"  
  
Ephram: "Sure sounds good."  
  
They go into the living room. Ephram is looking around at the quiet house.  
  
Ephram: "Where is everybody?"  
  
Amy: "My dad has some seminar he has to go to in Denver and my mom went with him They won't be back for a week.  
  
Bright's girlfriend's parents are out of town to so he's staying over there. I have the house alll to myself."  
  
Ephram: "All hail queen Amy." Ephram gets on the ground and bows down playfully. They both start laughing.  
  
Amy: "So Ham want to help me get popcorn and soda."  
  
Ephram: " Yeah come on lets go."  
  
They watched movies til they were so tired they could barely keep their eyes open. They finally both gave up  
  
and fell asleep on the couch. Ephram woke up first and found Amy laying with her head on his chest.  
  
It took a minute for him to relize that he fell asleep at Amy's.  
  
Ephram thought to himself: "Dad's gonna kill me but I'll deal with that later. I think I'll make Amy breakfast."  
  
He made her favorite breakfast. Chocolate Chip pancakes with Bacon and Orange Juice.  
  
Amy woke up right as Ephram was putting the plates on the table.  
  
Amy: "Ephram?" "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ephram: "We both fell asleep watching movies."  
  
Amy: "Oh that's right."  
  
Ephram: "Anyways I made you breakfast."  
  
Amy: "Oh Ephram that's the nicest thing any guy has ever done for me thank you."  
  
Amy ran up and kissed him.  
  
Ephram: "Anytime"  
  
They both sat down to eat. When they were done Ephram did the dishes whie Amy took a shower.  
  
Amy got done with her shower right about the time Ephram was done with the dishes.  
  
Amy came downstairs and they started to talk.  
  
Ephram: "Amy I got to get home my dad is going to kill me for staying out all night."  
  
Amy: "Well if your still alive wanna come over later?"  
  
Ephram: "Sure what time?"  
  
Amy: "7pm should be good."  
  
Ephram: " Alright Bye Grover."  
  
Amy: "Bye Ham."  
  
Ephram was so happy he was skipping down the street. That is until he got to his house........  
  
To be continued........ 


	4. Going Home and Going Back

A/N: I want to thank every one for my reviews. Please keep reviewing if you want me to continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I ownwed Gregory Smith. Yeow!  
  
Chapter 4 Going Home and Going Back  
  
Ephram walk slowly and quietly into his house. He tries to creep past his dad and up the stairs.  
  
But Andy woke up before he could get upstairs.  
  
Andy: Ephram Brown where have you been?  
  
Ephram: At Amy's  
  
Andy: You stayed there all night?  
  
Ephram: Yeah so?  
  
Andy: Ephram, be careful.  
  
Ephram: Whatever I'm going to take a shower I'm going back to Amy's later.  
  
Andy: If your going to stay all night again please call me and let me know.  
  
Ephram: Fine.  
  
Ephram took a shower and then hung out with Deliah until it was time to go to Amy's.  
  
Amy: Hey Ham.  
  
Ephram: For you Queen Amy.(He hands her a red rose)  
  
Amy; Awwwww Ephram thank you. (She leans in and kisses him.)  
  
Ephram: Anytime.  
  
Amy: So you wanna pick the movies?  
  
Ephram: Ok how about Drive Me Crazy, Little Secrets, and Whatever It takes?  
  
Amy: My 3 favorite movies  
  
Ephram: I'm physic.  
  
While they were trying to figuer out how to order the movies Amy kissed Ephram.  
  
They started making out. Ephram suddenly pulled away.  
  
Ephram: Amy, are you trying to seduce me?  
  
Amy: That depends is it working?  
  
Ephram: Yes  
  
Amy: Then yes  
  
Amy then got off the couch and started walking upstairs.  
  
Amy: You coming?  
  
Ephram: I'll be up in just a second.  
  
Amy: Don't be to long. Amy then walks upstairs.  
  
Ephram grabs the phone real quick and dials his number so fast you'd think he was Clark Kent.  
  
Ephram: Dad, I'm staying see ya in the morning.  
  
Andy:Ephram.....   
  
It was too late Ephram had already hung up the phone and was halfway up the stairs.  
  
Andy hung up the phone laughing.  
  
Andy: (sighs) teenagers.  
  
Back to Amy and Ephram Ephram was getting ready to enter Amy's room he was so nervous but he knew it  
  
was the right thing to do because he loved her and he knew that she loved him.  
  
He finally went in the room and his jaw dropped. There was Amy on her bed naked.  
  
Sorry Everyone I don't write sex scenes. The next chapter will be called the morning after.  
  
And as always if you want me to continue REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Thank you and if anyone wants to give any suggestions I'll be happy to take them my email address is  
  
Princezz81889@aol.com 


	5. Test and Results

A/N: I tried to wright a chapter on the morning after but I mostly came up with the same thing as when they  
  
woke up from watching movies. So this chapter takes place 3 days later.  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gregory Smith. Yeow!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Test and Results  
  
Amy wakes up 3 days after sleeping with Ephram and suddenlyt runs to the bathroom to puke.  
  
She automaticly knows somethings wrong. it was 7:45 in 15 minutes the drug store would open.  
  
She took a shower and then went to the drug store which was only a block away.  
  
She bought an Early Preganacy test. She walked home and took the test.  
  
She had to wait 3 minutes before the test would be ready. All of those 3 minutes she starts freaking out.  
  
Amy: Oh my god what if I am pregnant? How am I gonna tell my parents? How will I tell Ephram? Is he gonna  
  
leave me when he finds out? How am I gonna tell Bright? Oh My God Bright's gonna kill Ephram!  
  
With all these thoughts running through her head she didn't relize the timer had went off. It was time.  
  
She looked at the test then at the box.   
  
Amy: Oh My God I'm pregnant!  
  
She decided she had to see Ephram now! So that's where she went.  
  
Ephram: Hey Amy (He leaned in and kissed her)  
  
Amy: Hey Ephram we need to talk. Can we go to your room?  
  
Ephram: Yeah sure, what's wrong.  
  
Amy: I'll tell you in a minute.  
  
They walked upstairs to Ephram's room. When they got up there they sat on his bed.  
  
Ephram: Ok Amy I know somethings wrong what is it?  
  
Amy: Um......Ephram.....I'm pregnant.  
  
Ephram was shocked. They both sat there quietly for what seemed like forever.   
  
Finally Amy couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
Amy: Ephram say something.  
  
Ephram: Are you sure you took the test right?  
  
Amy: Ephram you pee on a stick there's no other way to do it.  
  
Ephram: Ok Ok.  
  
Amy: Ephram are you ok you look like your gonna be sick. Which isn't that far from what happened to me today.  
  
Ephram: I hope it's a girl.  
  
Amy: What?  
  
Ephram: A girl, I don't want it to be the same like it is with me and my dad.  
  
Amy: So your ok?  
  
Ephram: I was hoping to wait another 10 years to be a dad but... Oh my god I'm gonna be a dad.  
  
Amy: Yeah  
  
Ephram: So now the next part of this. How are we gonna tell our parents?  
  
Amy: Well I figure you should tell your dad first.  
  
Ephram: Why?  
  
Amy: Cause I figured you want to say good-bye to him and Delia because Bright's gonna kill you.  
  
Ephram: Your right Damnit!  
  
Amy: Ok lets go tell your dad.  
  
Ephram: You mean you wanna come with me?   
  
Amy: Yeah your dad's probably less likely to kill you if I'm around   
  
Ephram: Good point Lets go!  
  
To Be continued.............   
  
Please review if you want be to continue. I want at least 5 good reviews on this chapter before I continue.  
  
Constructive critism is welcome. 


	6. Telling the Folks

A/N: Thank you everyone for all my reviews. Keep reviewing if you want me to continue.  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gregory Smith. Yeow!  
  
Amy and Ephram walked downstairs to find Dr. Brown TRYING to cook breakfast.  
  
Chapter 6 Telling the Folks  
  
Ephram: Hey dad can we talk to you.  
  
Andy: Yeah in a minute I don't want to burn the waffles.  
  
Ephram: With you cooking those waffles are already screwed. Just come on.  
  
Andy: Ok I'm coming  
  
Ephram: Dad we got something to tell you.  
  
Andy: (Looks at Amy) Your pregnant aren't you?  
  
Amy: Yes  
  
Ephram: Dad I would appreciate if you kill me after Amy leaves.  
  
Andy: I'm not going to kill you Ephram  
  
Ephram: Your not?  
  
Andy: Nope, I want my grandchild to have 2 parents, I don't want him/her to grow up like you.  
  
Ephram: Um....Thanks? I don't know whether do be thankful or offened.  
  
Andy: So have you told your parents yet Amy?  
  
Amy: No we figured we would give you a heads up.  
  
Andy: Why would I need a heads up?  
  
Ephram: Cause your gonna have to do some massive head surgery on me when Bright finds out I knocked up his sister.  
  
Andy: Yeah probably  
  
Ephram: Thanks that builds confidence  
  
Andy: You should go tell them now.  
  
Amy: Ok. Thank you Dr. Brown  
  
Andy: For what?  
  
Amy: For being so understanding  
  
Andy: Congratulations Amy and Ephram  
  
Both: Thanks Bye  
  
They walk over to the Abbotts. Harold and Rose Abbott had come back early from Denver.  
  
They walk in the house and everyone is in the living room watching tv.  
  
Amy: Hi Mom, Dad, Bright  
  
All: hello Amy, Ephram  
  
Amy: I have something to tell you  
  
(Ephram is near the door staying as far from Bright as possible)  
  
All: What?  
  
Amy: I'm pregnant  
  
Rose: Oh Amy! (crying)  
  
Harold: I'm going to be related to Dr. Brown. (crying)  
  
Bright: Dude can I see you outside for a minute. (pissed)  
  
Ephram: Love ya Amy gotta run!  
  
Amy: Love you too Ephram! Bye!  
  
Ephram runs out the door and down the street toward his house with Bright running behind him the whole way.  
  
He finally reaches his door and runs inside and locks the door.  
  
Andy: I see you told the Abbotts. (laughing)  
  
Ephram: Yeah real funnny I find out I'm gonna be a father then I die. That's nice.  
  
Andy: (laughing)  
  
Ephram: Yeah keep laughing GRANDPA!  
  
With these words Andy stopped laughing.  
  
Andy: I'm too young to be a grandpa. I don't have a cane or a pipe or false teeth.  
  
Ephram: But you do got the ugly ass beard.  
  
Andy: I'm shaving  
  
Ephram: Hallejuilah  
  
Andy: Ok nevermind  
  
Ephram: Damnit  
  
Ephram goes up to his room singing, Your gonna be a grandpa, Your gonna be a grandpa.  
  
To be continued......................  
  
A/N: This was much longer on note book paper!  
  
A/N: I want to thank someone someopne who has given the most reviews on all my chapters........ Riley.  
  
Thank You Riley!  
  
I want 5 postive reviews on this chapter before I continue. Please!!!! 


	7. The Deal and The Doctor

A/n: Wow I got so many reviews I decided to post 2 chapters in one day. I hope you like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gregory Smith. Yeow!  
  
Chapter 7 Deal and Doctor  
  
It was the day after Amy and Ephram had told their parents about the baby.   
  
Ephram had tried to stay clear of Bright as much as posible but he couldn't avoid him forever.   
  
Bright showed up at the Browns' house at 10:30 the next morning.   
  
At first Ephram wanted to shut it, lock it, and run upstairs, but something stopped him.   
  
Bright looked like he had been up all night thinking.   
  
Which seemed weird to Ephram because Bright has a brain the size of a peanut.  
  
Bright: Hey dude can we talk?  
  
Ephram: Do mean talk you me getting beat to a bloody pulp.  
  
Bright: Talk.  
  
Ephram: Alright come on in.  
  
Bright: Thanks  
  
Ephram: So... What do need to talk to me about?  
  
Bright: I just wanted to say I was sorry for chasing you down the street yesterday.   
  
Ephram: Ok?  
  
Bright: It's just that Amy's my little sister and I would do anything for her you know?  
  
Ephram: I know what you mean, I'm that way with Deliah.  
  
Bright: Good then you know where I'm coming from.  
  
Ephram: Yeah  
  
Bright: Dude, can I make a deal with you?  
  
Ephram: Um........Ok?  
  
Bright: You don't hurt my little sister in anyway and I won't beat the shit out of you.  
  
Ephram: I love her dude I would never do anything to hurt her or (gulp) my child.  
  
Bright: Good. You know she loves you too I know it.  
  
Ephram: Thanks  
  
Bright: Well I got to go I got a date. Congratulations.  
  
Ephram: Thanks Bye.  
  
Ephram is in shock. Did Bright just do that? Wow... maybe he doesn't have a peanut sized brain after all.  
  
Ephram decided he would go see how Amy was doing. So he took a shower got dressed and went.  
  
Mrs. Abbott answered the door.  
  
Rose: Hello Ephram  
  
Ephram: Hello Mrs. Abbott  
  
Rose: Amy's in her room you can go on up.  
  
Ephram: Thanks  
  
Ephram started to walk towards the stairs when he spotted Dr. Abbott.   
  
Dr. Abbott was sitting in the same chair, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.   
  
He was sitting with his knees up against his chest and rocking back and forth. He has gone crazy.  
  
Ephram: Mrs. Abbott what is wrong with Dr. Abbott?  
  
Rose: I don't know dear he has been like that since yesterday.  
  
Ephram: Maybe you should call my dad.  
  
Rose: I will later I'm going to give him a little time.  
  
Ephram went upstairs to Amy's room but she wasn't there. then he heard a noise in the bathroom.   
  
Amy was in there puking. Ephram knocked.  
  
Ephram: Amy are you ok?  
  
Amy: Hey Ephram I'll be out in a......   
  
She didn't get to finish her sentence because she started to hurl again.  
  
Ephram remembered his promise to Bright. So he went in the bathroom and held Amy's hair so she could barf.  
  
When Amy was done vomiting they both went back in her room.  
  
Amy: Thank you Ephram  
  
Ephram: For what?  
  
Amy: For what you did in there.  
  
Ephram: I just want to help in any way I can.  
  
Amy: I'm scared Ephram  
  
Ephram: Of what?  
  
Amy: Of this (She points to her stomach) What am I going to do? How am I going to raise this baby?  
  
Ephram: With me, Amy, I'm going to help you, you'll never have to do any of this alone.  
  
Amy: Thanks Ephram  
  
Ephram: Anytime  
  
Amy: Ephram do you think your dad could be my Dr? I was going to ask my dad but did you see him? He's freaking out!  
  
Ephram: Yeah do you wanna go see him now?  
  
Amy; yeah lets hurry before I get sick again.  
  
Amy's mom gave them a ride to Dr. Browns' office.  
  
Ephram: Hey dad  
  
Andy: Hello son, How are you Amy?  
  
Amy: Sick.  
  
Andy: Morning sickness?  
  
Amy: Yeah, Why do they call it morning sickness when it happens at all hours of the day and night.  
  
Andy: When my wife was pregnant with Ephram she used to ask me that too. I never knew the answer.  
  
Amy: Sorry  
  
Andy: It's ok, so what can I help you kids with?  
  
Amy: Well i was going to ask my dad to be my Dr. but he hasn't moved since yesterday. I think he's gone crazy.  
  
Andy: I would be honored Amy.  
  
Amy and Ephram: Thanks  
  
Andy: So do you want to do an ultrasound?  
  
Amy: Yeah  
  
Amy: Ephram, Do you want to come in with me?  
  
Ephram: Try and stop me.  
  
Amy: (hugging Ephram) Your the best!!!  
  
Ephram: All right lets go see if we got a healthy baby.  
  
5 minutes later everything was set up and Dr. Brown was ready to start the ultrasound.  
  
Andy: Amy this might be a little cold.  
  
Amy: ok   
  
Andy: So do you want to know what your having?  
  
Ephram: You can tell already?  
  
Andy: Yeah  
  
Ephram: It's up to you Amy.  
  
Amy: I want to know.  
  
Andy: Ok Amy Ephram congratulations you are having a...........  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...............................  
  
HeHeHe don't ya just hate me right now?? 


	8. Nameing the Surprises

A/N: I am stunned at all the reviews i have gotten please keep reviewing it inspires me to write!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned gregory Smith! Yeow!  
  
Chapter 8: Naming the Surprise  
  
Andy: Amy and Ephram congratulations your having a boy and a girl!  
  
Both: What?  
  
Andy: Twins!  
  
Amy: Oh.....My.....god!  
  
Ephram: Are you sure?  
  
Andy: Yep see right here. (he points out the babies)  
  
Amy: Oh my god Ephram we're having 2 babies! Aah!  
  
Ephram: Wow!  
  
Andy: Here you guys go you can put these in your scrapbooks. (Hands them the picture of the babies)  
  
Amy: Oh my God I'm an awful mother!  
  
Ephram: what?!  
  
Amy: I don't see my babies!  
  
Andy: (laughing)  
  
Amy: What's so funny?  
  
Andy: mostly everyone doesn't see their babies the first time they look at the picture. (he points them out)  
  
Amy: Oh there they are.  
  
Ephram: We better get going Amy.  
  
Amy: Ok bye Dr. Brown  
  
They walked out of they examining room and over to Edna's desk  
  
Edna: So how is my grand-daughter and my great-grandchild?  
  
Amy: Well i'm fine and your Great-GRANDCHILDREN are fine.  
  
Edna: Grandchildren as in plural?  
  
Amy: Yep twins!  
  
Ephram: Boy and a girl  
  
Edna: Oh my goodness, well congrats to you both.  
  
Both: Thanks  
  
They leave the Dr.s' office and go to Amy's house.  
  
Amy: Ok lets go tell my family.  
  
When they went in they got a big surprise. Dr. Abbott was walking around normal again.   
  
He wasn't acting insane anymore. Which was good because they wanted to tell everyone at once.  
  
Rose: Well Amy is the baby healthy?  
  
Amy: babies, Mom, we're having twins a boy and a girl.  
  
Dr. Abbott went crazy again and sat down in his chair.   
  
He put his knees up to his chest rocking back and forth and staring at the floor.  
  
Rose: Twins?  
  
Bright: Dude.... You knocked her up twice?  
  
Amy: Can we please not say knocked up it sounds so rude.  
  
Ephram: Your not going to change your mind and kill me are you?  
  
Bright: No, not yet, just remember our deal.  
  
Ephram: Ok I will.  
  
Amy: What deal?  
  
Ephram: Nothing.  
  
Amy: Ok come on Ephram lets go pick out baby names.  
  
They went upstairs to Amy's room.  
  
Amy: So what's this deal you have with Bright?  
  
Ephram: Um ok.. In exchange for him not killing me I can never hurt you or the babies in any way.  
  
I told him I wouldn't hurt you or my kids anyway because I love you.  
  
Amy: Awwww I love you too Ephram. (They kissed) Ok lets pick baby names!  
  
They decided that Ephram would pick the girls name and Amy would pick the boy's.   
  
Right away Ephram had an idea.  
  
Ephram: Amy, what do you think of Julia for the girl?  
  
Amy: I love it! Where'd ya get it?  
  
Ephram: It was my mom's name.  
  
Amy: That's sweet Ephram. Julia Brown it is!!  
  
Ephram: Thanks, so do you have a boys name yet?  
  
Amy: I've always liked Justin.  
  
Ephram: Then Justin it is! And they both start with J's!  
  
Amy: They do don't they! Justin and Julia!  
  
Ephram: Ok let's go tell the parents.  
  
Amy and Ephram go downstairs.  
  
Ephram: We've decided on baby names.  
  
Bright: And?  
  
Amy: Justin for the boy and Julia for the girl.  
  
Bright: Good choice.  
  
Rose; I love them.  
  
Amy: You do?  
  
Rose: Yes they're excellent!  
  
Ephram: Good. Hey Amy i got to go. I'll see you tommorow?  
  
Amy: Ok, Bye. (they kissed gooodbye, while Bright groaned of course)  
  
When Ephram got home he looked for his dad to tell him the news.  
  
Andy: hey Ephram  
  
Ephram: Hey dad guess what we picked out baby names.  
  
Andy: Already? ok let's hear em!  
  
Ephram: Justin for the boy  
  
Andy: Very good and the girl?  
  
Ephram: Julia  
  
Andy; You picked the girls name didn't you?  
  
Ephram: Yeah, so what do you think?  
  
Andy: Your mother would've been honored.  
  
(Andy and Ephram hugged)  
  
Ephram: Night dad  
  
Andy: Night son.  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short it looked way longer on notebook paper.  
  
A/N: I know normally you can't tell the sex of the bay til after like 4 months but   
  
you know it's just easier this way! HeHeHe 


	9. Baby Shopping

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gregory Smith and Chris Pratt. Yeow!  
  
Chapter 9: Baby Shopping  
  
Writing there whole name is tiring so when I refer to them this is the code:  
  
Andy= Andy  
  
Amy= A  
  
Ephram= E  
  
Bright= B  
  
Deliah= D  
  
2 months later......   
  
Ephram got up early on Saturday morning.   
  
He and Amy were going baby shopping today.   
  
He showered, got dressed,and went downstairs.   
  
E: Hey Dad.  
  
Andy: Hey son.  
  
E: Dad can I borrow your credit card?  
  
Andy: And why may I ask?  
  
E: Me and Amy are going baby shopping.  
  
Andy ok here ya go.  
  
E: Thanks  
  
Andy: Don't buy to much I would still like to have some money when you come back.  
  
E: Ok I have to go pick up Amy now see ya!  
  
Andy: Can you take Deliah with you?  
  
E: Can't you or Nina watch her?  
  
Andy: Me and Nina both have to work today.  
  
E; Fine where is she?  
  
Andy: Out back  
  
(Ephram walked out the back door)  
  
E: Hey squirt.  
  
D: Hey, and don't call me squirt.   
  
E: Fine, come on lets go.  
  
D: where?  
  
E: Amy me and you are going baby shopping.  
  
D: cool lets go get Amy  
  
E: ok  
  
D: Hey Ephram can I help shop?  
  
E: Sure  
  
D: Yippee  
  
(They went to Amy's house.)  
  
E: Hey Amy how are you?  
  
A: Fine but these kids are driving me crazy.  
  
E: Only 6 more months.  
  
A: Yeah, Oh hey Deliah I didn't see you there.  
  
D: Hey I have to come with you my dad has to work.  
  
A: Fine with me, Bright's coming too he's driving us.  
  
D: Really?!  
  
A: (She leaned her head in the door.) COME ON BRIGHT!!! (She yelled)  
  
B: Alright I'm here!  
  
A: Welll it's about time Jackass!  
  
(Bright leans over and whispers in Ephrams ear)  
  
B: Those hormones are driving me crazy!  
  
A: I heard that! (She starts crying)  
  
B: Yikes- come on Deliah will wait for em in the car.  
  
D: Ok!!!  
  
E: Deliah has a big crush on Bright. I swear if they get married I'll hurl.  
  
(Amy laughed)  
  
E: Come on we should get to that truck before Deliah jumps on him. (He shivers at the thought of it)  
  
They went to the truck. Deliah sat upfront with Bright and Amy and Ephram were sitting in the back.  
  
During the ride Deliah turned around in her seat so she could watch Amy and Ephram make out.  
  
Bright noticed deliah watching Ephram and Amy and laughed.  
  
E: What's so funny?  
  
B: Dude you got an audience. (he points to Deliah.)  
  
E: Turn around Deliah, shouldn't you be looking at other things like.... (Everyone looked at Bright)(Deliah blushed)  
  
B: What? (he saw everyone looking at him.)  
  
E: Well Bright the thing is...   
  
(Deliah gave him the evil eye)  
  
E: Ok Deliah then turn around  
  
D: Fine  
  
B: Whats going on?  
  
D: It's nothing (she squeeked)  
  
B: If you say so.  
  
(Amy and Ephram laughed and went back to kissing again.)  
  
B: hey guys we're here do you think you could pry your faces apart on your own or should I get a crowbar?  
  
A: We can do it on our own no need to break out the crowbar. What's a crowbar?  
  
(They laughed and got out of the truck and went in the Baby store.)  
  
B: So Amy what do you need?  
  
A: Well gee Bright the last time I did this I had no idea what I was doing but this time I have a pretty good idea.  
  
B: Cute.  
  
E: Shouldn't you get something you can use now like maternity close?  
  
A: Great idea close shopping!! Deliah want to help?  
  
D: sure  
  
A: You boys can hold our purses.  
  
D: I don't have a purse.  
  
A: Well we should fix that right now.  
  
Amy and deliah wenmt next door to a beauty shop while the boys waited for them in the baby store.  
  
Amy bought Deliah a purse, some lipstick, some eyeshadow, and some nail polish.  
  
They went out of the store but before going back in the baby store Amy showed Deliah how to apply make-up.  
  
She put some lipstck and eyeshadow on her. Then they went back in the baby store.  
  
E: Deliah, you look like a girl.  
  
D: That's because I am a girl.  
  
E: You are? I thought you were my little brother that had long hair.  
  
(Deliah sticks out her tounge at her brother.)  
  
A: Now you can hold our purses. (Delia hands her purse to Bright and Amy hands hers to Ephram.)  
  
(The girls went to the back of the store to look at maternity close.)  
  
B: I feel like I'm married.  
  
E: DON"T MARRY MY SISTER!! (He said before he relized what he was saying.)  
  
B: Okay one she is about 6 years too young and two my little sister is carrying your twins.  
  
E: I wouldn't tell my sis she's too young if I were you.  
  
B: What?  
  
E: She has got a humeogous crush on you.  
  
B: She does?  
  
E: Yep if she had any pictures of you you probably wouldn't be able to see her wall.  
  
B; Whoa, Is this what you guys were talking about in the truck?  
  
E: yep, You seriously didn't know?  
  
B: No, How long?  
  
E: I think since Edna's birthday.  
  
B: Oh you mean the day I call The worst day in my whole life!  
  
E: yep! My sister is ion love with you!  
  
B: In love??? Awww man what the hell am I suppossed to do??   
  
E: Well for one you can shut up because they're coming.  
  
A: ok we got some really cute maternity close look.  
  
Amy pulled out a pink maternity shirt that says BABIES on it and it has 2 arrows that point to her stomach.  
  
E: Cute (They all laughed)   
  
B: Ok so what do we need now?  
  
D: Baby clothes!  
  
B: So I guess we'll be right here holding your purses like we're married right?  
  
A: Yep and I call Ephram I don't want to be married to my brother. (Deliah laughed)  
  
(Bright went over to Deliah.)  
  
B: So i guess your married to me for the day. (he kissed her hand.)  
  
D: Guess so. (she blushed.)  
  
Deliah and Amy went over to the baby clothes rack in the back of the store and started to look at baby clothes.  
  
B: Damn it your right.   
  
E: Huh?  
  
B: About Deliah did you see how red her face was?  
  
E: Yeah and your really helping her by being married today! I-YI-YI!  
  
B: Yeah I guess. Damnit!  
  
Meanwhile in the back of the store....  
  
A: So you like my brother?  
  
D: How did you know?  
  
A: because when he talks to you you get all red and can't stop smiling.  
  
D: So It's hot out today.  
  
A: Deliah we're in Colorado. It's freezing!  
  
D: Fine i have a little crush.  
  
A: Nope, Your in love.  
  
D: How do you know?  
  
A: Cause you look like me when I'm around your brother.  
  
D: You guys are in love? Are you guys getting married?  
  
A: If we do not for a while.  
  
D: Can I come to the wedding?  
  
A: If there is one you can be in it.   
  
D: Really?  
  
A: Flower girl or Bridesmaid?  
  
D: Um... Bridesmaid!  
  
A: Ok if we get engaged you'll be the first one I tell!  
  
(Deliah giggles)  
  
Bright and Ephram are walking over now.  
  
E: Can we help?  
  
A: Nope, we are the wives we shop you pay! (Deliah giggles)  
  
B: Oh God this is going to be a long day!!  
  
A/N: Thank you for all my reviews keep them up and if you would like to know when I post the next chapter  
  
Please insert your email in your review!!!!  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank OC starryeyed for the idea for the kids to go Baby shopping in this chapter!!! 


	10. Baby Shower

A/N: I forgot to fit in a couple chapters ago... Dr. Abbott is ok he is not crazy anymore!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gregory Smith and Chris Pratt!!! Yeow!!!  
  
A/N: K=Kayla P=Paige  
  
Chapter 10 : The Baby Shower  
  
4 months later.........  
  
The Abbotts and Browns decided to throw Amy a baby shower.   
  
On the morning of the baby shower Bright had an idea to get Amy out of the house.  
  
B: Kayla? Paige? (He was talking on the phone 3 way.)  
  
K: Yep  
  
P: I'm here.  
  
B: Ok I have to get Amy out of the house so I can help set up decorations can you come get her?  
  
K: Yeah sure  
  
P: What time?  
  
B: Can you be here in half an hour?  
  
K: Sure Bye Bright!  
  
P: See ya in a bit.  
  
(They hung up the phone and Bright called Ephram.)  
  
B: hey dude can you come over and help set up for the baby shower?  
  
E; Yep What time?  
  
B: Come over in like 45 minutes Kayla, Paige, and Amy should be gone by then.  
  
E: Alright see ya then.  
  
Half an hour later....  
  
K: Hey Amy  
  
P: Hello Amy  
  
A: Hi Kayla Hi Paige, Whats up?  
  
K: We are taking the mother to be for a big breakfast at the Mile High Diner.  
  
A: Cool lets go!  
  
(They got in Paiges car.)  
  
P: So your gonna be a mom huh?  
  
A: Yeah it looks like it.  
  
K: Are you like puking all the time and stuff?  
  
A: Not that much anymore.  
  
P: Are you scared?  
  
A: A little bit but Ephrams going to help me through it all he's going to be a great dad.  
  
K: Goth Boy???  
  
A: It's Ephram Kayla and yes. He helped his mom with his little sister he kind of knows what he's doing.  
  
P: Ok we're here!  
  
A,K,&,P: Breakfast!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
E: Hey Bright  
  
B: Hey Ephram  
  
E: Ok so what do you want my help with?  
  
B: Ok I'm doing balloons. Can you help my dad with the steamers?  
  
E: Ok, (He went over to put streamers up.)  
  
20 Minutes later.....  
  
E: Ok streamers are up balloons are done and your mom and dad are getting the food.   
  
When are people supposed to be here?  
  
B: In about 5 minutes.  
  
E: Ok so then I'll just call my dad   
  
B: Phones in the kitchen.  
  
E: Ok (he dials number.)  
  
Andy: Brown residence  
  
E: Dad, Everthing for Amy's shower is setup you and Deliah can come over now.  
  
Andy: ok will be there in a couple of minutes (They hang up.)  
  
E: Ok my dad and deliah are on their way over.  
  
B: (Nervous laugh) Deliah's coming?  
  
E: Yeah  
  
B: Ok i'll just be in my room  
  
E: Dude... cut it out you sound like her.  
  
B: Damnit your right, God I'm intimidated by a 10 yr old.  
  
E: (laughing) Yep I think you've got a crush I think you've got a crush! (singing voice)  
  
B: I do not!!!  
  
E: Whatever just go get your door.  
  
(He went to the door.)  
  
B: Oh hi Dr. Brown and ......  
  
E: Deliah! (Ephram came to the door.)  
  
B: Right hey Deliah  
  
D: Hello Bright  
  
E: Come on in dad Kayla and Paige should be back with Amy in about 10 minutes.  
  
5 minutes later it seemed like the entire town was packing in the Abbots house.  
  
Meanwhile Kayla and Paige were heading back to Amy's house.  
  
The whole town: Surprise!!!!  
  
A: Oh my God what is this?  
  
E: Your baby shower Surprised?  
  
A: Yeah, you guys are the best!! (She hugs Kayla, Paige, Bright, and kisses Ephram.)  
  
Person: So Amy how far along are you?  
  
A: I think about 6 months.  
  
Person: Oh my Well congratulations   
  
A/N: This Person i'm refering to is the one in the pilot episode the one that showed Dr. brown his office.  
  
If any one knows her name please tell me in your reviews!! It's driving me crazy that I can't think of it!!  
  
In the middle of the bay shower after Amy had talked to everyone she went looking for Ephram.   
  
She found him on her back porch.  
  
A: Hey Ephram what are you doing out here???  
  
E: It was just so crowed in there  
  
A: I feel like my stomach is public property now. Everyone keeps touching it. It's driving me nuts.  
  
A and E: (laughing)  
  
Person: Amy there you are it's time for you to open your gifts   
  
A: Ok, come on Ham!  
  
They went inside and she opened her gifts. She got everything you could possibly need to raise a baby.  
  
They got the cutest baby outfits, baby blankets, cribs, diapers.   
  
She counted the diapers and relized she had over 2000 diapers.   
  
She piled most of the stuff she could in the her fathers den where the nursery was going to be,   
  
but there was so much stuff that she had to put some in her, Brights and her parents closet.   
  
Even when she was done there was still stuff left over that she didn't have any space for so Ephram and Dr. Brown   
  
took some stuff back to there house to store.   
  
A/N: I know this isn't the best chapter I've done but i have a lot on my mind.   
  
I'm trying to take care of my grandma who has cancer.   
  
Anyways I promise the next chapter will be better!!!!  
  
A/N: I want 15 reviews before I continue!! Constructive critism is welcome!! 


	11. The Proposal

A/N: This chapter takes place in Everwood during the summer.  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gregory Smith and Chris Pratt! Yeow!  
  
Chapter 11: The Proposal  
  
Amy is now 9 months pregnant, and is very uncomfortable because she is a week late.  
  
Ephram is more love sick than ever.  
  
It was 7:30pm and Ephram was in his room getting dressed.   
  
Andy: (whistles) Where are you going all fancy?  
  
E: I'm going on a date with Amy.  
  
Andy: Have fun and make sure you take your cell.  
  
E: OK I'm outa here. Bye!  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
E: Hi Amy  
  
A: Hi Ephram  
  
E: Wow you look beautiful  
  
A: Really?  
  
E: Like the first time I saw you.  
  
A: Awww Ephram your so sweet.  
  
E: Thank you Are you ready?  
  
A: Yeah, Mom Dad I'll be back later! (she yelled inside the door)  
  
E: Allrighty lets go  
  
A: Where are we going?  
  
E: It's a surprise  
  
A: Ok  
  
10 minutes later......  
  
E: Amy are you doing ok?  
  
A: Yeah, but Ephram why are we going up here?  
  
E: Remember my first day in Everwood?  
  
A: Yeah?  
  
E: Well the first day I was here you brought me up here and this is where I relized I loved you. So.....  
  
(They reached the top of the hill and Amy was so surprised there was a table with candles and flowers all around.)  
  
A: Oh my God Ephram it's beautiful.  
  
E: Your beautiful.  
  
(They sat down.)  
  
A: I love you Ephram Brown.  
  
E: I love you Amy Abbott I always have. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Amy Brown? Will you marry me?  
  
(He opens a box with a diamond ring in it.)  
  
A: Oh my God Ephram..... YES I will!  
  
E: You will?  
  
A: Of course......Oh my God!  
  
A/N: I thank everyone for all my reviews keep it up the next chapter wil be up soon!!! 


	12. Labor

Disclaimer: I only wish i owned Gregory Smith and Chris Pratt.  
  
Chapter 12: Labor  
  
Recap:   
  
A: Oh my God ......Yes i will marry you.  
  
E: You will?  
  
A: Of course I .....Oh My God  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
E: What is it Amy?  
  
A: my water just broke!  
  
E: You mean your.....your......NOW?  
  
A: Yeah, CALL YOUR DAD!!!!  
  
E: Right (quickly dials his number)  
  
Andy: Hello  
  
E: Dad? Amy's water just broke, call her parents and tell them we'll meet you at your office in 10 minutes.  
  
A: Ephram, I need to speak to Delia  
  
E: What?  
  
A: Phone!  
  
E: Ok, Dad get Delia  
  
Andy: Ok? Come here Delia Amywants to talk to you!  
  
D: yeah, Hi Amy  
  
A: Delia, I'm engaged to your brother and I'm in labor, Your the first one I told, Just don't tell anyone yet ok?  
  
D: Ok see you in a little while. Bye  
  
A: Bye! (They hung up)  
  
E: Ok lets get to that office!  
  
A: Good idea.  
  
10 minutes later.......  
  
A: hey Dr. Brown  
  
Andy: Ok lets get you in a room and in a gown and get my grandchildren delivered.  
  
A: I don't think we have much choice!  
  
5 minutes later Amy was in a gown and was ready.  
  
Dr. Abbott wanted to help deliver but he was already on the edge of a mental breakdown,   
  
so he waited in the waiting room with Rose, Bright and Delia.   
  
Amy's labor went quick and was soon dialated 10 cm and was ready to start pushing.  
  
Andy: Ok Amy I'm going to need you to push now ok?  
  
A: O.........K....  
  
Andy: And Ephram?   
  
E: Yeah?  
  
Andy: Try not to hurl like when I delivered Nina's baby ok?  
  
E: Ok I'll try.  
  
Andy: Ok Ephram she's gonna need something to squeeze so give her your hand   
  
E: gotcha  
  
Andy: Ok Amy 1.......2.......3......PUSH!!  
  
A: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Andy: Ok I see part of the head your gonna have to push way harder 1......2......3......Push!  
  
A: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
  
E: Aaaaaaahhhhhh Amy I can't feel my hand!  
  
A: Ok the heads out keep pushing.  
  
E: Let me see....... Oh My God Amy how the Hell are you doing this????  
  
A: Your not helping!!  
  
E: Ok then!  
  
Andy: Ok here comes the shoulders.  
  
A:aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh  
  
Andy: Stomach  
  
A: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh  
  
Andy: and the first ones a boy...knees and feet one down one to go...  
  
A: can't we just stop with one I'm tired  
  
Andy: Sorry Amy she's coming out you can't tell her to wait  
  
A: great she's as stubborn as my father   
  
E: and mine how about that?  
  
Andy: very funny! now can we please?  
  
E: oh right  
  
A: Let's get this over with!   
  
Andy: 1.....2.....3......PUSH!!!   
  
A: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Andy: Ok heads out, neck, chest stomach, this one's defitnetly a girl, knees, and feet, Your done Amy!  
  
A:THANK GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E: You did it Amy!  
  
A: What do they look like?  
  
E: Kind of like you and me.........  
  
A: Awwwwwww  
  
E: Covered in Jello  
  
A: ewwwwwwwww  
  
Andy: all we have to do is clean em off then we won't offend Bill Cosby  
  
All: (Laughing)  
  
Andy hands Julia to Ephram and Justin to Amy.  
  
Andy: Congratulations you two should I let everyone in?  
  
A: Just my parents first.  
  
Andy: Ok (he walks in the waiting room) Amy wants to see her parents first.  
  
Harold and Rose go in the room, followed by Andy.  
  
Harold: Amy how are you feeling?  
  
A: Like I just blew a couple of German Shepards out of my ass, How about you?  
  
Dr. A: Ok then   
  
A: Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet Justin and Julia Brown.  
  
Dr. A: Brown?  
  
A: Me and Ephram are engaged! (She shows the ring on her finger)  
  
Andy: Hey we are gonna be a real family now!!  
  
Dr. A: Aww man you mean I really am gonna be related to this nutjob? (He points to Dr Brown)  
  
A: Yep so deal with it (laughing)  
  
Andy: (singing the song WE ARE FAMILY) (He puts his arm around Dr. Abott)  
  
(Amy Rose and Ephram laugh at the face that Dr. Abbott is making.)  
  
Dr. A: This is not happening I want to wake up from this endless nightmare. (He walks out of the room.)  
  
Rose: We'll see you later dear.  
  
Andy: Should I get Bright and Delia?  
  
A & E: yes  
  
Andy: Delia Bright there ready for you  
  
(They come in thr room)   
  
D: How are you Amy?   
  
A: Delia if you want kids ADOPT!!!!  
  
B: Come on Amy there's no way it hurts that much  
  
A: No uterus no opinion!  
  
B: Fine, so is this them?  
  
A: No Bright these are loners! Of course it's them!  
  
B: ok then, Dr. Brown how long before the devil Amy goes away?  
  
Amy: Shut up Bright!  
  
Andy: It will take a couple of weeks for her hormones to get back in order.  
  
Bright: that sucks  
  
A: Anyways I'd like you two to meet your niece and nephew Justin and Julia Brown  
  
B: Brown?   
  
(Amy flashes the ring)  
  
D: I knew they were engaged first!  
  
B: Oh man dad was right this is a never ending nightmare!   
  
A: Shut up Bright  
  
B: Whatever can I hold my nephew?  
  
A: Fine but don't drop him on his head like mom did when you were a baby.  
  
B: Very funny  
  
D: Can I hold Julia?  
  
E: Yes just be very careful.  
  
(Bright and delia held the babies for like 5 minutes.)  
  
Andy: Ok whens it my turn?  
  
B & D: Here ya go.  
  
Andy went out side in the waiting room with the babies in both arms so Amy and Ephram could talk.  
  
A: Ephram will you stay at my house tonight and help me with the babies?  
  
E: Of course I will.  
  
A: thanks and just for your information that hurt so bad your not touching me again for 6 months.  
  
E: (Playfully) Will see.  
  
A: What ever  
  
Andy walked in.  
  
Andy: Ok we should probably get these babies home they are looking tired.  
  
E: Dad I'm going to stay at Amy's tonight to help her with the babies  
  
Andy: I figured you would. I'm going to take Delia home now. Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
  
A & E: Bye  
  
Ephram stayed at Amy's that night and helped her with the babies and   
  
3 months later when they turned 17 they were married.  
  
To Be continued........  
  
A/N: I wanted to explain real quick how I got 17 yrs old. When Colin died they were about to turn 16   
  
so 9 months later is when the babies came then another 3 months 17 years old. Any questions?   
  
Ask in your review and leave your email address!!!  
  
A/N: I have one more chapter it takes place 10 years in the future!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Superstitious

Disclaimer: I only wish i owned Gregory Smith and Chris Pratt! Yeow!!!  
  
Chapter 13: Superstition  
  
I'm very superstitious and I didn't want to end with 13 chapters.   
  
The last chapter will be up soon. It will be the last chapter!!! 


	14. Going Back Home

A/N: These are the ages of everyone in this chapter   
  
Ephram and Amy-30  
  
Justin and Julia-15  
  
Bright-31  
  
Delia-25  
  
Andy, Nina, Harold and Rose- I think maybe somewhere along 50  
  
Chapter 14: Going Back  
  
Ephram and Amy have been living in NYC for the past 12 yrs. with the kids.  
  
They moved there to go to college but just decided to stay.   
  
Ephram is now a famous neurosurgon, and Amy is a ballet dancer.  
  
It is Christmas and they are flying back to Everwood.   
  
Ephram just walked in the door from work.  
  
E: Hi Amy are you and the kids ready?  
  
A: yeah justin and Julia are upsatirs finishing packing.  
  
(Justin and Julia come downstairs)  
  
E: Hi kids all set?  
  
Julia: Hi Daddy  
  
Justin: Hey  
  
Julia: Your not gonna have any work this week right?  
  
E: No work what so ever!  
  
Justin: Yeah right 10 bucks says he gets on his cellphone and calls his secratary when we get to Everwood.  
  
A: JUSTIN!!!  
  
E: (Laughs) Hey Amy who does he remind you of?  
  
A: You   
  
Justin: What in the hell are you talking about?  
  
E: Your just like me   
  
Justin: Don't insult me  
  
E: When I was 15 I was pissed at my dad all time for working./ You even got the purple hair to match.   
  
Justin: I'm changing my hair color.  
  
E: Your still me  
  
A: You should change your hair back I always thought it was cute.  
  
E: Justin can I borrow some dye?  
  
Justin: Ok your weird  
  
E: but thats why your mom loves me (Amy and Ephram kiss)  
  
Julia: Please stop   
  
Justin: Yes very disgusting  
  
A: Hey we've been in love for 15 yrs we have a right.  
  
E: Oh that reminds me, (he turns to Justin) Don't get any girls pregnant while we're in Everwood.  
  
Justin: Don't worry I'm not that stupid  
  
A & E: HEY!!!  
  
Julia: (counting on her fingers) you guys had us when you were 15  
  
E: Yes so no boyfriends or girlfriends til college  
  
Justin: Whatever can I go call my non exsisting girlfriend Lucy and tell her goodbye?  
  
Julia: Then can I call Aaron?  
  
E:Wait you guys have... (He turns to Amy) When did they get...  
  
A: About a month ago  
  
E: Why was I not told?  
  
Justin: Probably because your never home to be told  
  
E: Whatever (he takes his wallet out and takes a condom out) You get Lucy pregnant I'll kill you.  
  
Justin: (Takes the condom and puts it in his pocket) This is wrong on so many levels  
  
(Justin gets the phone and goes to the kitchen)  
  
Many hours later they get off the plane in Everwood. (A/N: Is there an airport in Everwood?)  
  
Delia was the first to greet them at the terminal.  
  
E: Oh my god Delia is that you?  
  
D: Hey big brother  
  
E: When did you get preganat?  
  
D: Um (She looks down at her stomach) oh about 8 months ago  
  
E: Is it a boy or a girl?  
  
D: Boy  
  
E: Who's the father?  
  
B: Hey bro  
  
  
  
E: Oh God my nephew is gonna be a moron  
  
D: Shut up Ephram at least I waited til i was old enough to drive  
  
E: (Sticks his tounge out) So where is everyone?  
  
D: Oh they are over getting your bags. here they are now.  
  
(Everyone starts hugging each other)  
  
Andy: So how was the flight?  
  
E: Good  
  
A: Oh I can't believe we're back home it seems like it's been forever  
  
Andy: It has been  
  
E: And yet Everwood is exactly the same as when we left you'd think there'd at least be a Mcdonalds or something  
  
Justin: There isn't?  
  
Andy: Justin and Julia I presume?  
  
Justin and Julia: Yeah  
  
Andy: Wow the last time I saw you two you were in diapers.  
  
(He hugs them)  
  
Justin: Ok can we please not get all after school special here?  
  
Andy: (He looks at Justins' hair and turns to Ephram) Why does my grandson have purple hair?  
  
E: I think it looks good and I had nothing to do with it  
  
Harold: oh lordy I'm going to be a great grandfather before I'm 55 aren't I?  
  
A: No we've already taken care of that   
  
Harold: And what did you do to take of this?  
  
A: We gave them both a condom  
  
Justin: Ok please change of subject people  
  
Andy: hey Justin can I ask you something?  
  
Justin: Sure  
  
Andy: What do you think of your dad?  
  
Justin: Worst father ever; He's never around and when he is which is a very rare occasion,   
  
he's on his cell talking to work or we are pissed and yelling at each other.  
  
Andy: (Turns to Ephram) Yep just what I thought he is you and you are me (laughs)  
  
Ephram: I know (he turns to Justin) Sucks don't it?  
  
Justin: Yep big time   
  
Ephram to Justin: If you have any boys they're doomed  
  
Justin; Thanks for the reassurance  
  
Amy: Ephram don't scare him!!!  
  
Rose: Ok everyone should we go??  
  
Amy: Yes   
  
Ephram: I'll go get the rental car and I'll meet everyone in the garage.  
  
Andy: Ok everyone lets move out!!  
  
A/N: I decided not to make this the last chapter so this is the second to last chapter. Hehehe :P 


	15. Sights and Decisions

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Gregory Smith and Chris Pratt! Yeow!!!  
  
A/N: Name guide:  
  
E=Ephram A=Amy Jul=Julia Just=Justin   
  
B=Bright D=Delia  
  
R=Rose H=Harold   
  
An=Andy   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Chapter 15: Sights and Decisions  
  
Ephram and Amy decided to get a hotel room so no family members would feel left out or anything.  
  
Amy and Ephram shared a room of course and they got a room for Justin and Julia to share.   
  
This is in Justin and Julia's room at about 10:30pm that night...  
  
Just: Hey Julia do you feel weird beinhg here?  
  
Jul: What do you mean?  
  
Just:I mean I feel like I barely know these people.  
  
Jul: What are you talking about we know all of em we talk to em all the time.  
  
Just: Yea but this our first time seeing them since we were what 2?  
  
Jul: Yeah I guess maybe thats what this trip is for to get to know our relatives.   
  
Ok we should get some sleep we are going sight seeing tommorow.  
  
Just: There are sights here?  
  
Jul: Yeah I think dad mentioned a skating rink, a mountain, and a diner something called Mama Joy's or some'n.  
  
Just: Are you serious? We can go skating anytime we want in Central Park and our mountain is the S.o.L.  
  
Jul: Yeah well whatever just go to sleep.  
  
Just: Night  
  
Jul: Night  
  
Back in Ephram and Amy's room......  
  
A: God I forgot how much I missed this place.  
  
E: Surprisingly me too.  
  
A: Too bad we only have a weeek left.  
  
E: Hey Amy what if we don't?  
  
A; Huh?  
  
E: Do you want to stay in Everwood?  
  
A: But what about your work and everthing?  
  
E: Well my dad will probably retireing some time soon I can take over his office.  
  
A: Are you sure?  
  
E: Yeah if you want you look happiest here you have this glow about you when your here. And this is where we belong.  
  
A: Aww Ephram yes lets stay just one other question. What about the twins?  
  
E: Let me tell em tommorow after they see the town.  
  
A: okay we should get some sleep we are going sight seeing tommmorow.  
  
E: Amy you know just as much as I do there are not many sights.  
  
A: Shut up they are too!!  
  
E: Like what?  
  
A; Um.... The mountain where you proposed  
  
E: and your water broke (they laugh)  
  
A: goodnight Ephram I love you  
  
E: I love you Amy (they kiss)  
  
THE NEXT MORNING (7:30 am)  
  
E: Come on kids get up!!  
  
Just: You and the sun are EVIL!!  
  
E: Fine if you dont get up i'll start singing   
  
Just: EVIL!!!  
  
E: Wake up you sleepy head rub your eyes get out of bed ding dong the wicked witch is dead....  
  
Jul: Fine we'll get up just stop singing  
  
Just: If thats what you call it.  
  
(Amy walks in)  
  
A: Everyone ready?  
  
J & J: No  
  
A: Well hurry up I want to go see my town  
  
E: OUR town ( A & E giggle)  
  
J & J: What's so funny?  
  
A & E: Nothing  
  
Jul: ok then get out so we can get dressed!!  
  
(E & A leave)  
  
30 minutes later.....  
  
Jul: We are ready!  
  
E: What took so long?  
  
Just: Don't look at me Miss Covergirl over here had to put on her war paint.  
  
Jul: Shut it!!  
  
A: Ok kids lets go!!  
  
(They get in the car.)  
  
Juli: Where are we going?  
  
A: My favorite place in Everwood. 3 very important things happened here   
  
E: We are here  
  
A: Ok everyone out of the car and get your coats.  
  
Just: this sounds fun. (sarcastic)  
  
5 minutes later they are climbing a mountain...  
  
Just: Remind me again why we are climbing a mountain in Colorado in mid winter.  
  
E; hey thats what i said when your mom first brought me up here  
  
(Amy laughs) A: Okay we are at the top!!  
  
Jul: WOW you can see the whole town  
  
Just: So what are the "3 important things that happened up here?"  
  
E: Ok 1: This is where i relized I loved your mom, 2: I proposed up here and ...  
  
A: 3: my water broke and I went into labor up here with you 2  
  
Jul: Awwwwwwwwwww  
  
Just: Ewwwwwwwwww  
  
E whispers to A: Do you think I should tell em now?  
  
(Amy nods)  
  
Just: Okay what are you two whispering about or do I want to know?  
  
E: okay whoever wants to move to everwood and get there own horse raise your hand  
  
(Ephram, Amy, and Julia raise there hands.)  
  
Just: Thats so unfair you bought their votes!!  
  
(Ephram laughs)  
  
E: This is the exact same conversation I had when my dad was going to move us here and guess what  
  
Just: What  
  
E; i lost that argument and your my little clone..... so you lose too   
  
(Everyone laughs but justin)  
  
Jul: ok can we go I can't feel my toes.  
  
E & A: Yes  
  
Back in the car....  
  
E: Okay who to tell first?  
  
A: Everyone at the same time I'll call em and tell em to meet us at your dads house  
  
E: okay  
  
A: (dials #) hi mom can you and dad meet us at Dr. Browns house in like 5 minutes?  
  
R: Yeah sure honey   
  
A; oh and can you call Bright and Delia too  
  
R: okay we'll see you in a few  
  
A: k bye mom (they hang up)  
  
(Amy dials another #)  
  
A: Dr. Brown?  
  
An: Hi Amy  
  
A; Is it okay everyones going to be there in a few minutes Me and ephram have some news.  
  
An; Sure I'll see you in a few  
  
A: Bye  
  
An: bye  
  
Only minutes later........  
  
E: Dad, Everyone we're here  
  
An: In the living room  
  
They walk in the living room  
  
R: So whats the news?  
  
D: Are you pregnant?  
  
A: GOD NO!!  
  
D; Thanks for the confidence booster!!  
  
A: Sorry  
  
E: Anyways Amy you wanna tell em?  
  
A; Ok everyone me Ephram and the kids are moving back to Everwood  
  
Just: He bought their votes!!!  
  
An: horse?  
  
Just: Yeah  
  
D: Speaking of.....  
  
An: Delia why don't you worry about popping first and then I'll get you one  
  
E; So Amy wanna go looking for a house now?  
  
R: Oh there is a house halfway between here and our house   
  
B; Are you talking about that one across from me and Delia?  
  
R; Yes  
  
D; Wanna go see it ephram?  
  
E: Amy?  
  
A: Let's go!!!  
  
5 minutes later........  
  
A: oh it's perfect!!  
  
E: and in perfect distance between all our relatives   
  
(Amy laughs)  
  
E: We are finally home..............................  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone has reviewed on all my chapters I want lots of reviews on this chapter too!!!  
  
A/N 2: I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter I had a bad case of writers block and I couldn't find   
  
my P!NK cd M!ssundaztood 


End file.
